Clarine/Supports
With Rutger C Support *'Clarine:' Oh! We certainly do meet a lot. *'Rutger:' ...You again? *'Clarine:' My name is not 'you.' I am Clarine. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' I have always wanted to tell you something. *'Rutger:' ? *'Clarine:' It is about how you look. *'Rutger:' ?? *'Clarine:' You actually do have quite an attractive face. Of course, it would come nowhere near my beloved brother Klein, but you are quite impressive for a commoner. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' Therefore, I can use my advanced Etrurian aesthetic sense and make you into a truly handsome gentleman... *Rutger leaves* *'Clarine:' Oh? Wait! Where did he go? I was not finished speaking to him! So he is just a tramp after all! B Support *'Clarine:' There you are! I won't let you go this time! *'Rutger:' ...Knock it off. *'Clarine:' What!? That is no way to respond to someone's kindness! *'Rutger:' You're starting to get on my nerves. *'Clarine:' !! Insulting a lady like that... That...is not how a proper gentleman...should act... *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' ... ... *'Rutger:' ...All right, I'm sorry. ......Don't cry. *'Clarine:' I-I'm not...! *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' ...I know he is not to blame... But why am I acting this way...? A Support *'Rutger:' ...Hey. *'Clarine:' Oh... *'Rutger:' You dropped this. *'Clarine:' What? Oh, my ribbon... You brought it to me. Thank you. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' Um... I just realized...I don't know your name... Would you please tell me your name, if it would not be any trouble? *'Rutger:' ...Rutger. *'Clarine:' Rutger... I never even thanked you for saving me... It is no wonder you don't like me... *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' Thank you for rescuing me that time... I know it is already too late, but if you would accept my thanks... *'Rutger:' ...Not like you. *'Clarine:' What? *'Rutger:' Don't try something you're not used to. You're good at screaming, so why don't you do it? *'Clarine:' W-What!? What do you mean by that!? *'Rutger:' There you go... That's more like you. Come like that and make me laugh once in a while, Clarine. *'Clarine:' !! *Rutger leaves* *'Clarine:' Rutger... With Dorothy C Support *'Clarine:' Oh? You... *'Dorothy:' Me? Yes? *'Clarine:' Why are you dressing yourself in men's clothes? *'Dorothy:' Is it...strange? *'Clarine:' Of course! A lady must be wearing elegant dresses. A true lady must be dressed properly when they fight. *'Dorothy:' Really...? No, I suppose you're right. I don't know anything about such matters... *'Clarine:' Hm...I see. Well then, I suppose I can teach you everything I know. *'Dorothy:' What? N-No! I wouldn't do well in such things... *'Clarine:' Don't be ridiculous! A lady must always be beautiful. No gentleman will ever look at you if you look like that! *'Dorothy:' D-Do you think so... Well...she is offering to help me... All right. Please teach me, Lady Clarine! B Support *'Clarine:' So... Dorothy, what do you usually do? *'Dorothy:' Well, I'm pretty busy outside the battlefield. I help cook meals and stuff... *'Clarine:' What!? You can leave dirty jobs like that to that lowly Merlinus person! *'Dorothy:' L-Lowly? Master Merlinus is lowly? *'Clarine:' How do you take care of your hair? *'Dorothy:' I wash it with water. *'Clarine:' What!? I can't believe...! Here, use this. You must wash your hair with it three times a day! Understood? *'Dorothy:' T-Three times? Well... It looks really expensive... I appreciate it, but it would be wasteful if I used it. *'Clarine:' What are you saying! I am offering it to you. Go ahead, take it. *'Dorothy:' Oh... Well, thank you, then. *'Clarine:' Also...you should change the way you speak. Could you not speak more like me, with a refined and elegant tone? *'Dorothy:' Um...okay... Oh, what a beautiful day it is! Would you care for cup of afternoon tea and crumpets? *'Clarine:' ...This will take a lot of work... Well, first, you must learn how to take care of your hair, how to choose your dresses, dance steps, how to turn down offers from men... *'Dorothy:' That much!? *'Clarine:' There is more. You mustn't give up so easily! The way to a refined lady is a tough one indeed! *'Dorothy:' Well... A Support *'Dorothy:' Um... Lady Clarine? *'Clarine:' Yes? *'Dorothy:' I've been trying really hard to be a lady, but... Nothing seems to have changed. No one seems to be noticing. So maybe I should just give up... *'Clarine:' Well... *'Dorothy:' I'm sorry! I know you were just trying to help me... But it's not your fault! You know, with me, the base isn't very good... *'Clarine:' Dorothy! That is what's wrong with you! *'Dorothy:' What? *'Clarine:' Listen to me. A fine lady must have confidence in herself. No matter how much you dress up, if you do not have faith in yourself, it will all be in vain. You must not degrade yourself like that. Understood? *'Dorothy:' Y-Yes. *'Clarine:' Have confidence in yourself! It is me who is teaching you. Of course you will become a lady one day! *'Dorothy:' ...Yes, thank you, Lady Clarine... *'Clarine:' ...And... We are friends now, are we not? *'Dorothy:' Eh? *'Clarine:' Don't call me 'Lady' Clarine. Just call me Clarine. *'Dorothy:' Oh, right. Okay then, thanks, Clarine! *'Clarine:' ...A-Ahem! Today we shall go over how to drink tea! *'Dorothy:' All right! With Klein C Support *'Clarine:' Ahh! Klein! *'Klein:' W-What! What's wrong, Clarine? *'Clarine:' You look wonderful in that outfit today! *'Klein:' And I was wondering what in the world happened when you screamed like that... Is that all? *'Clarine:' But Klein! In this army, everyone is just so aesthetically challenged! You truly shine when you are among them, Klein! *'Klein:' Clarine, you only think that because I'm your family... *'Clarine:' No! There is no one else in the world who could match you. Perhaps General Percival has more authority, but you will always be the most beautiful! *'Klein:' ...Clarine, a fine lady wouldn't say things like that. *'Clarine:' But it is true. *'Klein:' ...Clarine. *'Clarine:' But I will try harder if you tell me to. *'Klein:' Yes, do so. B Support *'Klein:' Clarine, come over here. *'Clarine:' Oh, Klein? How do you fare today? *'Klein:' Not too well, I'm afraid. *'Clarine:' ? Is something wrong? *'Klein:' Is it true that you said harsh things to the cleric and made her cry? *'Clarine:' No, I did not make her cry. She is the one who just started crying. *'Klein:' ...So it's true that she did cry. *'Clarine:' It is her fault! She was sucking up to you. *'Klein:' What do you mean? *'Clarine:' She was healing your wounds before I got the chance. *'Klein:' Clarine! *'Clarine:' But I wanted to heal your injuries so that you would be proud of me and would say that I was being a great help, and... *'Klein:' ...But I was proud of you. I was thinking that my naive little sister's so grown up now... But now that you've done this... *'Clarine:' I-I'll never do it again! Please don't hate me, Klein! *'Klein:' What are talking about. I'll never hate you. *'Clarine:' Oh, thank you, Klein! A Support *'Klein:' What's wrong, Clarine? You look sad. *'Clarine:' I... I don't want to go back to the mansion after the war... *'Klein:' Why? Father and Mother are anxious for us to return. *'Clarine:' I want to meet Father and Mother... But if I return to the mansion, I would just be a doll again. I would never see the outside world, and I would only be concerned about decorating myself... *'Klein:' Well, that is how most Etrurian ladies are. *'Clarine:' Yes, I know... But becoming the most elegant lady in Etruria does not seem as appealing as it once did. *'Klein:' That's because you're growing up and maturing, Clarine. If you stay at the mansion, you could just live your life without doing anything. That would be easy, but... *'Clarine:' But it would be so horribly boring! *'Klein:' Yes, indeed... All right, then here's what we will do. Once this war is over, we will first go back home and show Father and Mother that we are safe and well. *'Clarine:' Yes. *'Klein:' Then we can discuss your future and what you want to do. *'Clarine:' Oh, I already know what I want to do! *'Klein:' What? *'Clarine:' I will become a Sorcery General like General Cecilia! *'Klein:' Um...are you serious? *'Clarine:' Of course! As the Sorcery General, I will help your work as the Archery General, and then we shall always be together! *'Klein:' Clarine... Let's try and be a little more realistic... *'Clarine:' Oh, it would be so wonderful to see us both in the elegant uniform of the Etrurian Generals... *'Klein:' Clarine... Well, you're still a little girl, I see. *'Clarine:' Did you say something? *'Klein:' No, nothing. With Lance C Support *'Clarine:' Oh? You are... *'Lance:' Ah, you must be Lady Clarine, princess of the Reglay family. I am Lance, knight of Pherae. We are honored to have someone of your stature among us. Please forgive any impudence you may have experienced so far. We are in a war, and people are uptight. *'Clarine:' Oh... Yes, I shall forgive that for you. Understood? This is for you, and it makes you very special! All right? *'Lance:' Yes, thank you, my lady. Now, let me take your hand... *'Clarine:' My... You have much respect for a countryside knight. *'Lance:' I am honored. *'Clarine:' O-Of course, you are still nothing compared to our knights. *'Lance:' Forgive my lack of prowess, my lady. B Support *'Clarine:' Lance. *'Lance:' Lady Clarine, is there something I can do for you? *'Clarine:' As the princess of the Reglay family, I order you to protect me from now on. *'Lance:' That means... *'Clarine:' You are a little weak to be defending me, to tell the truth... But since we are in these conditions, I will settle with you. You must stay by my side and defend me at all times. Understood? *'Lance:' If Master Roy orders it. *'Clarine:' But... I am ordering you! *'Lance:' If I may object, my lady, I cannot follow those orders even if they are from you. A knight must serve his master, and only his master. One who forgets that can no longer be called a knight. *'Clarine:' I... I know that! I was just testing your loyalty as a knight! *'Lance:' Yes, my lady. Forgive my rudeness. *'Clarine:' W-Well, anyway, you have passed the test. Be proud of it! A Support *'Clarine:' Lance! *'Lance:' Yes, Lady Clarine? *'Clarine:' Even if you are not my knight... It is true that we are a princess and a knight, am I correct? *'Lance:' Yes, of course, my lady. *'Clarine:' T-Then... I shall hereby permit you to kiss my hand. *'Lance:' Yes, thank you, my lady. *'Clarine:' Lance, you do understand, do you not? This is to make clear the difference in our status. There is no more meaning to it than that! *'Lance:' Yes, of course, my lady. *'Clarine:' Yes...of course... ...You could be a little more...disappointed... *'Lance:' Did you say something, my lady? *'Clarine:' N-No! Nothing! With Dieck C Support *'Clarine:' Excuse me, would you mind sitting still? I'll heal your wounds for you... *'Dieck:' What's a kid like you doing in the battlefield? *'Clarine:' !! *'Dieck:' Are you lost? Where are your parents? *'Clarine:' !!! You infidel! Do you have any idea who... *'Dieck:' Yeah, yeah, you're the kid of some high rank nobility, right? That still doesn't explain why you're here. *'Clarine:' !!!! You filthy...! Listen in awe! I am Clarine of the Reglay family of Etruria! *'Dieck:' What? Then you're Lord Pent's... *'Clarine:' Do you know my father? *'Dieck:' Klein's little sister... *'Clarine:' ! You know Klein, too!? Who...are you...? *'Dieck:' No, it's nothing. Forget it. *'Clarine:' No, it's not nothing! *'Dieck:' Clarine, was it? Be careful out there. *Dieck leaves* *'Clarine:' What!? Wait! ...Who is he... B Support *'Clarine:' ...So, I'm telling you to speak! Who are you? Keeping quiet won't benefit you in any way! *'Dieck:' Don't you ever shut up? Gimme a break, kid... *'Clarine:' My name is Clarine! *'Dieck:' Fine. Well, Miss Clarine, I don't really approve of girls going around chasing after guys' asses. *'Clarine:' What!? You have such a foul mouth...! *'Dieck:' Exactly. You don't want to be around someone like me, now, do you? *'Clarine:' ...I will not be fooled. You are just trying to drive me away. *'Dieck:' Geez, she's not cute at all... Are you really part of that family? *'Clarine:' That's it! I wanted to ask about my brother! *'Dieck:' Dammit, I'm falling into her pace! Cunning kid... *'Clarine:' My name is Clarine! *Dieck leaves* *'Clarine:' Wait! Wait, I say! A Support *'Dieck:' ...All right, you win. I'll tell you. So just stop following me everywhere... *'Clarine:' Finally, we understand each other. Please begin, I am listening. *'Dieck:' It's really not that big of a deal... It's just that I once worked for your family as a pitfighter. *'Clarine:' !? Then... Are you Dieck? *'Dieck:' Yeah? *'Clarine:' Really? I always wanted to meet you, Dieck! *'Dieck:' What's that supposed to mean? *'Clarine:' You saved my brother's life! *'Dieck:' Who told you? *'Clarine:' Everyone! My father, my mother, my brother... I grew up hearing all these good things about you. *'Dieck:' ...... *'Clarine:' When you left, I was still little... I remember that I always regretted not being able to see you. But now, here we are! *'Dieck:' I see... Well, now you've seen me. Satisfied? *'Clarine:' Yes. *'Dieck:' Good. Then you'll stop hovering around me wherever I go, right? *'Clarine:' Oh, I'll follow you everywhere! *'Dieck:' What... *'Clarine:' If you saved my brother's life, then that means you are an important person to me as well. And I want you to tell me what my brother was like when he was young... *'Dieck:' ...I don't think so. *Dieck leaves* *'Clarine:' Oh! Wait, Dieck! I won't let you go! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports